


Blurry

by yours_eternally



Series: 666 Fics [6]
Category: Murderdolls (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Eric’s just stumping down the steps when he hears a noise. A laugh. He turns to his left, tracking it.Eric discovers something interesting.
Relationships: Wednesday 13/Eric Griffin/Acey Slade
Series: 666 Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blurry

It’s late. Later than Eric had realised. He’s in a parking lot… somewhere. It’s one of those big out of town ones. The air is cold and wet, but it’s not raining anymore. The buses are parked-up in a horseshoe, and the silence and emptiness of the wet asphalt is kind of eerie. They’re on an off-day and the rest of the guys are in the on-site bar. 

Eric had a pitcher of beer knocked into his lap almost as soon as he’d sat down so he’d dragged himself back to the bus to change into something dry. He’s just stumping down the steps when he hears a noise. A laugh. He turns to his left, tracking it. He’s not completely sure why.

‘Oh hey,’ he says as he rounds the corner to see Acey and Wednesday standing, sharing a cigarette, in the narrow gap between their bus and the next. 

‘What are you doing out here?’ Wednesday asks sharply. Eric pauses, frowning. 

‘Hey, relax man, he’s fine,’ Acey says, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and handing it to Wednesday. Eric frowns more. Neither of them are looking at him, and he notices Acey’s got four fingers hooked in the waistband of Wednesday’s jeans. _Oh._ Eric takes a step back.

‘I’ll just um…’ he says. 

‘Nah, it’s fine,’ Acey says to him, but he’s looking at Wednesday, who’s got his head bowed. ‘C’mere,’ he says, looking at Eric now. Acey jerks his chin at him so Eric trots towards them, wondering what the hell is up with them.

‘Wednesday; knees,’ Acey says, pointing at the ground between his boots. Eric stops next to them as Wednesday drops the butt and drops to his knees. Eric feels his eyebrows shoot up. 

‘Uh,’ he starts but Acey turns winking at him, lowering his hands to cup Wednesday's head. 

‘You want him to suck your dick?’ Acey asks casually. 

‘ _Um,_ ’ Eric mumbles, shocked, ‘is… is that okay?’ 

‘Sure,’ Acey says, pulling Wednesday’s head back by his dreads. 

‘Okay,’ Eric says. He’s not totally sure what the fuck is going on but he’s not going to turn down a free blowjob. He reaches to undo his belt but Acey stops him.

‘He’ll do it,’ he says, letting Wednesday go and nudging him towards Eric. Wednesday brings his hands up, and Acey puts a hand on his head again as Wednesday fumbles with Eric’s fly. 

‘Shit,’ Eric mumbles as he feels Wednesday’s hands hot through his underwear. He’s suddenly conscious they’re outside, and not exactly out of sight. Eric glances behind him. 

‘It’s cool,’ Acey says, slipping a hand over his wrist to rub his pulse point soothingly. Eric relaxes a little. It’s fine. He guesses it’s fine. It’s a little difficult to decide now since Wednesday’s got a hand on his dick, getting it hard before taking it into his mouth. 

‘C’mon,’ Acey says to him after a moment, ‘use your mouth.’ Wednesday huffs, shifting up as he pulls Eric’s jeans and underwear down his thighs. He licks the head of his cock and Eric gives a tight grunt because it’s _good._ Then Wednesday takes it all the way into his mouth, and Eric has to put a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. Acey snorts softly but Eric doesn’t care. Wednesday’s mouth is burning in comparison to the cool air and he can already feel his thighs quivering. 

Wednesday hums around his cock as Acey sinks a hand into his hair. He’s put an arm around Eric’s waist, giving him a little support. That feels good too, and Eric lets himself lean into him. He can feel Acey breathing against his cheek so he turns his head. Acey kisses the side of his mouth, then his lips. Eric moans softly in spite of himself. He hears a moue of complaint.

‘Keep going,’ Acey says and Eric can see his hand tightening in Wednesday’s hair. ‘Don’t you worry about us.’ He turns back to kiss Eric again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also like Wednesday sucking dick.. 🤷
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
